Sesshomarus two daughters
by Stripped-Squirral
Summary: Sessohmaru has two daughters? well he finds his lost mate and finally meet his two daughters.
1. the Clues

Ch. 1

The Clues

In Japan around 1998 two girls named Andy and Kiara were on their walk home from school on Friday.

"kiara" came the little voice of Andy.

"What is it sis?" Kiara wondered.

"Why did mom leave us again?" said the little Andy as she looked up at her sister kiara who was wearing her old jeans, cowboy boots, and her short sleeved purple shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail at the top of her head. Her was short so when it was down it only reached the top of her shoulders. But her hair was a silvery white and had a soft blue crescent moon on her forehead but her ears came to a point at the top kind of like en elf (lol). Andy had jean caprices that reached just below her knee and she on a long sleeved aqua Hollister shirt and black flip flops. Her hair was longer than her sisters but was also pulled back in a tight pony tail at the top of her head which reached mid back but when down it reached her hip. But Andy had two stripes going from the corner of her eyes to the tip o her head. (now if you put theses to together who do the look like)

"Mom left us to go find dad! But when I asked her where she was going to find him she only gave me these clues. Here read it" said Kiara as she handed Andy the the note that was left behind by her mom 4 months ago. Andy took the note and this is what she read :

1. Your Father is strong and really powerful 2. Ask your closest relative 3. 1438.………..year 4. Demon

Love, Mom

"What does this mean kiara?" "I don't know, but I think for number 2 we should ask nana." "Ok lets go straight to nana's house and ask her" said Andy as she and her sister started running for their nana's house.

"Hi nana!" both of them said together as they walked into the house. "Hey kids would you like to help me bake a pie?"asked the old woman. "No we need to know what this means!" kiara said sturnly as she handed the woman the paper. "O my goodnessyour mother went to go find him! When?" she said in almost a whisper. it was silente for awhile. "WHEN did she leave to go find him?" their nana yelled. "4 months ago but nana what is so wrongcan we help?" said kiara alittle worried and a bit frightened. "your the only one's who can help!" "wha's his name?"

"Sesshomaru is your father and a mighty demon for sure! Have you ever wondered why you have those markings on your face? or why you have white hair kiara? Now come we must get you two ready for your journey" said the elder woman as ahe grabed the wrist of both Andi and Kiara.

"how do we get there? where is it? and how is our father a demon? and does that make us demons? and what kind of demon is he?" kiara and andi were over flowing with questions.

the reply they got from there grandmother was "you must bring a bookbag for each of you. put foods and 2 extra pairs of clothing and if you wish one little thing. oh yeah Andi cell phones dont work where your going!" "Man that ruins the whole trip!" cried andi.

When they finished packing they meet there nana by the forbidden forest. "we cant go in there" said kiara

"and why not" said the elder woman

"ummm lets see uh THE SIGN SAYS NO TRESSPASING INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!!"

"If you want to see your mom and meet your _demon_ dad then you have to go in there.'

"fine now where do we go"

"go straight until you come to the biggest tree an there should be a carving of a flower on it. put yor thumbs on it and say together _Sesshomaru i am here seeking you_" "can you come with us?" said a scared little voice. "i am truly sorry andy but i cant" "ok" the girls said together as they walked off waving goodbye. they walked through the forest for about 30 minutes when they came to a stop at the big tree with the beautiful flower carving in it. they looked at each other and let out a deep breath. they put their thumbs on the carving and said "_Sesshomaru i am seeking you_"


	2. tido

Ch. 2

Andy and kiara got out of the portal and realized that they were not home but somehow they were! they started walking but had no idea where or when they were! they walked for hours just talking, eating and keeping a sharp eye out! after awhile they got tired and their feet were sore so they laid down under a shady tree and fell asleep. kiara awoke to some man shaking her and asking if she was OK.

"I'm fine now stop shaking me! and what is your name?" she sounded just like sesshomaru and had an emotionless expression like he always has.

"I'm Tido and yours?"

"Kiara um may i ask where are we an what year it is?"

"Why 1428 and in Japan on the lord Sesshomarus land. he is the Lord of the western lands"

"may me and my sister please go and see this "_lord sesshomaru"_?"

"Yes but i worn you he can be stubborn and heartless but he is even more because 14 years ago his mate left him to be in her own time to raise kids and she told him that she would come back when the time was right!"

"OK thanks and hold on let me wake my sister." said kiara as she turned over to wake he sister. "what do you want I'm sleeping! jeez" moaned Andy. "if you don't wake up you cant get a fudge cake" bribed kiara as Andy sat straight up eyes wide looking for the fudge cakes. "man their is none is their" "lets get going. tido is going to take us to father" "wait _lord sesshomaru is your father?_"

"yeah is that bad?"

"no its just said that "_you mother"_ only had 1 child!?"

"you think my mother is a liar?"

"no not at all its just that I'm surprised but o well we should get going. come."

"fine. don't be so pushed" mumbled Andy as usual. so they were off to find a man that was never mention in her life nor had she seen what he looked like. "_what would sessh- my father think of me and Andy? would he like us or reject us? well i guess we'll have to find out. :D"_

"who old are you? and why do you wish to see lord sesshomaru after so many years?" asked tido who liked kiara but he might be much older then she. "I'm 18 and Andy is 16. why?" asked kiara

"oh very well" said tido with a very wicked but kind smile who was very glad because he had just turned 19 years 5 days ago.

Andy jumped in front of tido causing him to flinch. "why do you care of our age? now...tell me your age" Andy said with a calm voice but her mind was wondering the very question that tido had answered when he found their age.

"i am 19 and i was just a little curios. so kiara how is it that you and your younger sibling come upon lord sesshomarus lands?"

"well we came through a tree then we were walking a long way and we got tired and our feet sore so we took a nap by the tree then you came and woke us up and now here." _"gosh she talks alot I'm so glad lord sesshomaru barely talks."_

they walked and talked and walked and talked some more but when kiara and Andy saw the castle they froze for a couple seconds then loked at each other and screamed in excitement! "YA!! OUR DAD IS RICH!" yelled Andy. and the girls ran up to the castle to be pushed on their bum by guards.

"hey do you know who we are" yelled andy.

"no" the guard replied

"well my sister and i are lord sesshomarus kids thank you very much" said Andy as she started walking into the castle to only be pushed down by the guards again. "yes sh speaks the truth. just look at their markings." tido stated as the guards leaned in and moved the girls hair. they stood their in shock. they let the girls and tido into the castle only to be greated by atall man with silvery white hair and a crescent moon on his face like kiara and two strips like Andy.

* * *

sorry but i had to get off soon ch 3


	3. the double room

Ch. 3

"tido why have you brought theses children to me?" _"what do theses kids want? who are they? wait...they look like...like**...like us. ask them who their parents are! **no that's rude for someone as high up as me to ask low class children such a question. **are you sure you know you want to. **goodbye I'm busy now!**" **_

"sorry milord but these children claim that you are their father and i thought-" said tido who was cut of by sesshomaru. "they are not my children i haven't had any children!"

"what about the story of you and lady Madeline? was that a lie?" (tido)

"Madeline is our mothers name! and if were not you kids than how did we get the exact same markings in the same place Mr.-know-it-all?"(andy_) __"how did Madeline have two kids from me? how old was the oldest one when her **father left? well i think that the oldest was that little twirp who called you Dada! that was..ha ha...the most funniest...ha ha...time...ha ha...ever!! **shut up go away jeez! **fine meanie**" __"_what are your names?" asked the emotionless sesshomaru. "terribly sorry milod this is kiara the oldest (points to her) and that's Andy the youngest" (tido)

"kiara" said sesshomaru while giving her a deep gaze but she wont look him in the eyes.

"yeah whats up?" said kiara who did not like the feel of this man as her father.

"how old were you when your mother said she left your father?"

"don't you mean y-" said Andy as kiara gave her an evil gaze saying shut up or its wrestling time (((lol))) "i was about 4 or 5 years old why?...when did my mom leave you?"

"tido, take them to the double room. you 2 will stay here until your mother comes." said sesshomaru who barley ever talks is talking to them alot. (the double room was where sesshomaru and Madeline sleep but had different beds because she didn't want to do to far but when she got carried away and pregnant for the second time by sesshomaru she left with kiara to go to he human world with no demons or half demons just humans unlike her)

"kiara stay with me i want to talk to you alone." said sesshomaru while trying to understand Andy and walking toward his study which was only to Roms down from the double room.

"yeah whats up" said kiara trying to relax.

"before Madeline left there was a four year old girl here"

"was that me?"

"this sesshomaru thinks so but is not sure"

"that is so cool and when i came here i felt like i knew this place like i had been here before"

"why didn't yo come with your mother?"

"we came looking for her because four months ago she came looking for you" "OK that all. now come i will take you to your room" said seshomaru as him and kiara left his study to see the double room that he once shared with a woman.

"so what did you and fat pants talk about?" said Andy with a mean smile on her face while sesshomary raised his eyebrow. "don't talk to your dad like that man, give the dork a bre-...oops sorry dad...he he" said kiara a Little embarrassed. "only call this sesshomaru by his name not dad or dork" _**"what is a dork?**this sesshomaru does not know. **ok you can stop saying this sesshomaru because it only us and besides its getting old and she...ha ha...she called you...ha ha...fat pants...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"**_

"yeah what ever OK now wheres the kitchen I'm starving." said Andy while walking through the door to find the kitchen.

"don't worry you two will be the best of friends when she warms up to you" said kiara as she fell to the bed and fell asleep.

"tido, go find andy and bring her to my study i would like a word with her.'

"yes milord" said tido while following sesshomaru out the door.

* * *

ch. 4 will be up soon like tomorrow or Sunday. please don't flame me im new and if you could give me tips on how to improve my story that would be wicked awesome lol.


	4. Madeline

Ch. 4

once tido found Andy they went back to the double room. andy was full so she went to sleep on the bed that was on the opposite side of the room and told tido to tell sesshomaru that she was tired and would talk to him later. tido nodded and hurried off to lord sesshomarus study. sesshomaru was not happy but said "i **will**talk to her once she wakes up." at that moment a knock came to the door. sesshomaru nodded to tido to answer it. as tido opens the door a woman probably in her 30's rushes in and stands straight in front of his desk. "sesshomaru where are they?" says the woman. After a long silence sesshomarus eyebrow goes up and says "who?"

"dont be stupid where are my daughters?" says the woman with a sturn voice.

"no daughters are here and what is your name because you seem to know this sesshomaru."

"how could you not remember? i am madeline and i want my daughters." says madeline as she wonders _"how could he not remember me? has it been that long?"_

as Madeline says this, sesshomaru wonders to _"Madeline? but how she was supposed to be in her era. so kiara and Andy were saying that with true honesty?"_

"madeline?...how...did you get back?"

"the same way you pushed me through"

"how did you know that kiara and Andy were here?"

"my mother. i went to check up on them but they weren't there and my mother said that they came looking for you so that they could find me." said madeline a little worried.

"fine" said sesshomaru as he stood and started for the door "come."

sesshomaru walked Madeline to the doors then stepped aside for Madeline to walk in but all she did was stare at the doors and say "this was our room. remember? we had so much fun in here" said Madeline as she giggled a little. "i have missed you sesshomaru and i came looking for you so that us four could live together...again." she said as she turned to meet his gaze but he turned and opened the doors then slammed them shut never to be heard from again till dawn and after Madeline walked into the room she sees kiara and Andy asleep on the bed. so she fell sleep next to Andy who was in a little ball in the corner of the bed that was on two walls.

_Later_

"kiara. kiara wake up sleepy head, break-" but Madeline was cut off by kiara sitting up and walking to the bathroom and hears after the bathroom door shut a high pitched scream that woke up tido. "what happened is kiara all right? ...where is she? ...kiara? kiara?" said tido as he came bursting through the doors. "im fine i just have a funny feeling about...oh never mind." said kiara as she picked up the plate of food eggs bacon sausage and a piece of bread were on it for about 4 more seconds. "thanks mom that was great" said kiara as she walked out of the room rubbing her stomach. "if you ask me lady Madeline she is acting bit strange."

"do you like her tido?"

"of course she is that of Lord sess-"

"no tido. i mean do you love her?"

"well...yes since i have laid my eyes on her beautiful bod- sorry."

"its fine but i only ask such a question because she only acts that way around you. he he" says Madeline with a little laugh as she sees tidos jaw drop and eyes widen.

* * *

sorry it me so long to get this one up cuz i have school and im doing a school sport soccer ya im so happy hope yall like review


	5. the truth

Ch. 5

since tido found out that kiara had a crush on him he was more relaxed around her but she was more jumpy because she didn't know that tido loved her! and Andy was always bugging jakken by jumping out and yelling "BOO" in his face. jaken would either scream and fall or jump back and say "pathetic human. you may scare me but if i would to tell lord sesshomaru you would be the one scared!" and he would march off while Andy would fall back laughing. but sesshomaru watched jakken get scared and Andy laugh at him but he also watched how nervous kiara got around tido. _"**why doesn't she just tell him and this nonsense can stop! **well i think she should find out for herself because this is fun-...wait why am i talking like this**? maybe Andy got to you! ha ha ha ha ha ha **shut up and back to where ever you came from! **OK humming noise hmm hmm hmmm hm hm hm hmm hmm hmm **good-"_seshomaru was driven out of his thoughts when Madeline hugged sesshomaru and said "I'm sorry about what i said earlier about us being a family again i didn't mean to upset you." "no. this sesshomaru was not mad just had to think about my decision." "and your decision is?"

instead of sesshomaru responding he crashed his lips onto Madeline's. it as deep and passionate but Madeline broke the hug and kiss and said "so instead of answering me you try to win my heart by kissing me?"

"this sesshomaru may do whatever he pleases! and yes you may live in my house but not in my bed because its like you can control me and i cant help myself and i feel your touch but not again and if i try break it up and if Andy breaks her back from falling and...laughing its your problem!" and sesshomaru turned and headed in the direction of his study. but Madeline just stood there like she was glued to that spot. she felt tears but would not let them fall "hes right but i will not live here any more. i am leaving in two days and my daughters will stay" said Madeline to herself as she finally headed for the double room.

Andy and kiara were in there playing a game of cards and kiara was laughing at the story's Andy was telling her about Andy scaring jakken.

"I'm sorry kiara and Andy but you will live here from now on and i will leave but stay in this time. i am unhappy here and should never have came."

"but mom me and Andy want you here with us we will miss you and why are you leaving?"

"i am leaving because i am a bother to your father and i will miss you too!" said Madeline as she fell to the floor hugging Andy and kiara. Andy started crying as not because she was sad but because she was mad.

after the girls had their moment of sadness Andy asked "have you told him?" Madeline just looked into space thinking. after a long moment Madeline looked at Andy and said "no. You don't know what you have till its gone and i know he loves me and doesn't want me to leave and tonight before i came in here i did something i shouldn't have done." As Madeline walked to the door just staring at the floor she ran into someone. she looked up saw sesshomaru then hugged him as she cried into his chest. he hugged back and whispered in her ear "if you left me. you would be crushed.'

Andy heard that because she is half dog demon and has excellent hearing since they were only a couple feet from sesshomaru and her mom and said "NO! you would be crushed! My mom is strong and brave and she tried to be a family and be happy with you but no you had to go start kissing her when all she wanted was a yes or no! OK man so shut up cause your making me mad!!" sesshomaru had let go of Madeline and Andy had pushed Madeline out of the way so that Andy could get up in sesshomarus face and Madeline and kiara just looked amazed like 'did that really come from her to him?' sesshomaru looked at her and then gazed into her eyes looking at her soul but couldn't explain why Andy fell onto him because she was looking at his soul to!

"what did you do to my baby sesshomaru? no don't answer just...just leave!" Madeline said between sobs because she was afraid Andy was hurt!

**Later**

Andy woke up and went straight to kiara. they stared at each other for a while. "kiara I'm so scared! i don't know what to do? I'm scared! I'm scared! im scared!" Andy was saying over and over again so kiara picked Andy up and took her to seshomaru in his study! kiara walked in not even bothering to knock and gently laced Andy on his desk and screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

"i have done nothing."

"then how do you explain this? she is limp on your desk telling you that we love you and that our mom will not leave alone we will go with her!" said kiara as sesshomarustood up.

"NO YOU WILL NOT LEAVE! i lost your mother once and i dont plan on losing her or you and andy! i love you three and the story about me being in depression all those years is true! now leave!"

kiara just stood their mouth open eyes wide! kiara was in shock! "i...i....i had no idea....I'm so...so sorry."

"its fine but please dont leave."

kiara picked Andy up and walked to the double room and set Andy on her bed then fell asleep crying next to Andy and sesshomaru threw his desk across the room and sat back in his chair and dozed off but Madeline was walking around the garden.

* * *

Thought i would leave it on a cliffy!  
Next chapter as soon as i can!  
Review review review please!  
Thanx


	6. help

i need help i cant think of anything for the next chapter! please give some good suggestions!i want it to atleast be love nothing sad or gloomy or mad! and madeline doesnt leave so just some tips so now i need some tips! lol i love you guys! your a big help! thanks


End file.
